What Really Happens When You Pause the Game
by Dark McCloud
Summary: this was my fic before but it was posted under someone elses account (full explination inside) everyone who reads it loves it; all the mario characters go on crazy antics when the game gets paused. *INSANITY* please R&R!


Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Mwhahahahahahah! Please, don't ask me what ever possessed me to write this...but now  
that it is written, R&R! :) Oh yeah, and it's Mario Kart but that kinda wasn't an option...but you  
don't have to know Mario Kart to understand this. :) Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Two video game obsessed kids sat in front of the television, consuming mass quantities of potato  
chips, chocolate chip cookies, and other assorted junk food.   
  
Kid 1- Hey, wanna get some more junk food?  
kid 2- Yeah!  
Kid 1- *pauses game* I have a super secret stash hidden somewhere around here...  
  
Kid 1 and Kid 2 leave the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in Nintendo Land, more specifically on Moo-Moo Farm, the little green dinosaur who  
is just about the cutest thing in the world named Yoshi turned around.  
  
Yoshi- *starts speaking in Yoshiness that no one can understand*  
Bowser- Shut up you bumbling green blob! *whacks Yoshi all the way to the Rainbow Road in  
the sky*  
Peach- Yeah! Go Bowser! Go Bowser!  
Mario- *glares at Peach*  
Peach- Shutting up now...  
Wario- *throws shell at Mario* Silence you meatball headed buffoon! I think we should try to  
figure out what that annoying Yoshi was trying to tell us!  
Luigi- *singsong voice* Mario got shelled! Mario got shelled! *also gets a shell to the head, this  
time, a spiked one* OW!!!!! WARIO!!!!!!!!!  
Wario- The same goes for you zucchini brain!  
Luigi & Mario- We're shutting up...  
  
Luigi, Mario, and Peach remain silent, Yoshi is driving down the rainbow road and getting very  
dizzy, and this leaves us with only the bad guys and the puny, pathetic mushroom named Toad.  
  
A cow from the farm- Moooo! Moo moo moo moooooooooo! Moooooooooooooooooo!   
Moo.  
Translator- Hey DK! I know where we can get bananas made entirely of pure cane sugar!  
DK- Oh-oh-ah? OH-OH-AH-AH-OH? OH-AH-OH-OH-AH! AH-OH!   
Translator- Sugar? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? TAKE ME THERE YOU FOOL!   
NOW!   
  
DK and the cow leave to find bananas made entirely of sugar.  
  
Bowser- Riiiiight...  
Wario- I loooove mushrooms...especially fried with garlic and vinegar!  
Bowser- I like mine with wosabi! And extra hot sauce on the side!  
Wario- That sounds so good! I wonder how those turbo booster mushrooms taste...  
Bowser- *evil grin* I know where we can find some!  
  
Bowser and Wario run off in search of turbo booster mushrooms or Toad...whichever comes first.  
  
Mario- Can we talk now?  
Luigi- You just did.  
Mario- So did you!  
Luigi- Oh yeah...  
Mario- *whispers to Peach* Can you disguise me from my brother so I can beat him in a race and  
then torture him about it for days for no good reason whatsoever except the fact that I have no  
life?  
Peach- Uh...sure.  
  
Mario and Peach run off.   
  
Peach returns five seconds later.  
  
Peach- Hey Luigi! My friend here...uh...Mariolina wants to challenge you to a race!  
  
Mario made a face. He was now wearing a green dress and a blonde wig. He hadn't wanted  
Peach to dress him up like a girl. Mario hated cross-dressing.  
  
Mario*cough I mean*Mariolina- *high-pitched voice* Oh, hi Luigi! You wanna race my pretty  
new purple race car?  
Luigi- *drooling* Ok Toots.  
Mariolina- *rolls eyes*  
  
Mariolina and Luigi start their engines at the race start.  
  
Peach- First to complete three full laps around the marked path wins! Go! *waves checkered  
flag*  
  
Mariolina- *cackles insanely* Now I'll show you Luigi!  
  
Mariolina goes around the track at a speed of Mach 3 and finishes in a new record time of 9  
seconds.  
  
Creator of Mario Kart- A new world record!  
Mariolina- Yeah! Girl Power! Females Rule! *victory peace sign*  
Peach- Omigod...did you just say that Mario?  
Luigi- Mario?!   
Mariolina- Peach!!!  
Peach- Oops...sorry.  
  
Mario ripped off the dress and wig, pulled his hat out of the pocket of his overalls, and put in on  
his head.  
  
Mario- Now where's that can of red spray paint...? *rummages through overall pockets* Oh no!   
I must have left it in my other overalls! Nooooooo!  
Luigi- *laughing his head off*  
  
We see Luigi's evil little head bouncing on the ground. Peach pulls out a large roll of duct tape  
and tapes it back on, then poses like a little salesperson.  
  
Peach- Duct tape! Never leave your castle without it!  
Toad- How come I have been neglected?  
Mario- You just noticed that?  
Luigi- It's because the author dislikes you and wants to make you into mushroom soup!  
Toad- Ok, ok!  
  
All of the sudden, Wario comes riding Yoshi and Bowser close behind walking.  
  
Wario- The kids are coming! The kids are coming!  
Bowser- It's Wario Revere!  
  
The Mario Kart characters all try to get in their places at the starting line where the game was  
paused.  
  
~*~  
  
Kid 1- Now we have new junk food to munch on!  
Kid 2- Yay!  
  
The two kids go back to playing the game. They were luckily to busy stuffing their faces to  
notice that Mario's car was purple, Luigi had duct tape around his neck, Peach wasn't saying  
annoying stuff like she usually does, Yoshi had a really big band-aid from where he had landed,  
Wario and Bowser were turbo charged, DK was hyper, and Toad was the only normal one.  
  
  
~*~  
  
So, didja like? Didja? Didja? Didja? *jumps up and down like an excited rabbit doing the Irish  
Jig* Review please! :) Have a nice day. 


End file.
